falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Simon Barnaky
(bunkers) (St. Louis) |tag skills ='Bunkers:' Big Guns: 202% Energy Weapons: 36% Unarmed: 168% St. Louis: Big Guns: 204% Energy Weapons: 34% Melee Weapons: 122% |derived =Hit Points: 149 Armor Class: 7 Melee Damage: 3 Bonus Damage: 0% Damage Resistance: 0% Poison Resistance: 30% Radiation Resistance: 10% Action Points: 12 Carry Weight: 223 lbs. Healing Rate: 2 Critical Chance: 4% Skill Rate: 17 Perk Rate: 3 |traits =none |perks =Action Boy (2) Quick Recovery Stonewall Hit the Deck Bone Head |level =20 → 50 |affiliation =Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel |role =Commanding officer Leader of Brimstone Squad |rank =General |location =Bunker Alpha Bunker Beta St. Louis Scott City |missions =St. Louis Scott City |actor =R. Lee Ermey |family =Maria Barnaky (wife) |dialogue ='Bunkers:' Bunker 01.txt Bunker 02.txt Missions: MIS 01 Speech.txt (Brahmin Wood) MIS 02 Speech.txt (Freeport) MIS 03 Speech.txt (Rock Falls) MIS 04 Speech.txt (Macomb) MIS 05 Speech.txt (Peoria) MIS 06 Speech.txt (Quincy) MIS 07 Speech.txt (Mardin) MIS 08 Speech.txt (Springfield) |footer = Barnaky at Bunker Alpha Barnaky at Bunker Beta }} |tag skills =Small Guns Big Guns Unarmed Sneak |traits =Bloody Mess Gifted |perks =Silent Running |level =25 |race =Humanoid brain bot |affiliation =Calculator |role =Calculator right-hand |location =Calculator's Lair |missions =Calculator's Lair |actor =R. Lee Ermey |family =Maria Barnaky (wife) |special = |tag skills =Small Guns: 51% Big Guns: 28% Unarmed: 80% Sneak: 37% |derived =Hit Points: 345 Armor Class: 44 Melee Damage: 15 Bonus Damage: 0% Damage Resistance: 75% Poison Resistance: 50% Radiation Resistance: 20% Action Points: 9 Carry Weight: 275 lbs. Healing Rate: 3 Critical Chance: 6% Skill Rate: 12 Perk Rate: 3 |dialogue =MIS 26 Speech.txt |footer = }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= }} General Simon Barnaky was the commanding officer of the Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel from 2197 until 2198. He was one of the original young paladins who disagreed with the Brotherhood's code and rebelled. He wanted to bring technology to the outside world, just not to every wastelander. Barnaky was also the squad leader of the elite Brimstone Squad. Background Human life Simon Barnaky was a part of the minority within the Old Brotherhood that wanted changes to policies, including the sharing of technology and knowledge with outsiders and letting in wastelanders. He believed that the Brotherhood of Steel had much to offer humanity, no matter how primitive humanity was; the Whachutu of Peoria are a prime example of people he believed the Brotherhood could help. However, Barnaky was bigoted towards mutants and believed they deserved nothing but scorn. When the elders started to include mutants into the Brotherhood, Barnaky openly spoke out against it. He questioned the wisdom in such an act, voicing his belief that mutations would taint the Brotherhood and questioned if the old elders were right. He was not alone in this view; the elders themselves didn’t believe that mutants were truly the equal to pure blood humans, but they felt they could contribute in other ways. General Simon Barnaky had a wife named Maria. He dedicated his life to her and vowed to cleanse the land of impure mutations and monsters to allow normal humans to thrive. In 2198, Barnaky was taken prisoner by Gammorin's Army in St. Louis. This same convoy, with the captured general, was then intercepted by the Calculator's robots and Barnaky was taken to Scott City. There, after extensive torture and experimentation, General Barnaky's brain was extracted and put into a robotic suit. The Calculator's plan was that Barnaky's knowledge about the Midwestern Brotherhood's internal and external workings could be used to facilitate many of the Calculator's further objectives. Brain bot form Simon Barnaky, now as a humanoid brain bot with a semi-lobotomized brain and robotic programming, saw the power of the Calculator as humanity's last chance to bring a new order to the wastes. There was now a possibility to offer humanity a world of order and peace, a world free of war, free of mutants and chaos. The brain bot form of Barnaky ignored the fact that the Calculator was corrupted and sought to exterminate all life. Barnaky knew only that his "pacification protocol" was able to bring death to mutant abominations. He successfully retained a part of his consciousness along with new programming without conflict between them. After that, he had become the Calculator's right-hand. He was a protector and advisor, an enemy and betrayer to his old comrades, whom he believed to be corrupted by genetic mutation. He tried to use his former position as a leader of the Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel to serve the Calculator's army by effectively erasing defensive measures of the Midwestern Brotherhood. Faced with Simon Barnaky being listed as missing in action, the rank and position of general/commanding officer of the Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel was given by the elders to Dekker. While Simon Barnaky's brainless body was discovered in Scott City, the truth about his alliance with the Calculator was only revealed in Vault 0, where the Warrior encountered brain bot Barnaky guarding the Calculator. Barnaky was very confident in his master's goals, believing the Calculator's way to be the best for the wasteland. Fate There are three possible ways the general's story can end, depending on how the Warrior chooses to deal with him: * He can come back to his senses after the Warrior reminds him of his wife using his locket or his holotape. In this case, Barnaky will become ashamed of his betrayal, his new form and the prospect of human extermination. After this, the Warrior may put Barnaky's brain into the Calculator, which will then take on a pro-prime human mentality and begin to restore mankind to its prior glory, at the cost of all mutated beings and Mariposa super mutants being hunted down and chased back to the West Coast. * He can be killed while fighting the Warrior. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Inventory Human Humanoid brain bot Notable quotes * * * * * Appearances Simon Barnaky appears only in Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel. Behind the scenes * Barnaky's first name is mentioned only in his holodisk letter to his wife, the text of which is not available in the game itself, but can be found in mission files. * General Barnaky is the name of the general whose house is broken into by Bill Murray and Harold Ramis in Stripes. * General Barnaky is voiced by the ever-popular R. Lee Ermey, who is famous for his numerous roles as military veterans, foremost among them as Gunnery Sergeant Hartmann from Full Metal Jacket. Gallery Toccomatta and Barnaky.png|Barnaky at St. Louis Barnaky's Body.png|Barnaky at Scott City Warrior or Barnaky 2.png Category:Antagonists Category:Bunker Alpha characters Category:Bunker Beta characters Category:Fallout Tactics human characters Category:Brotherhood of Steel (Midwest) characters Category:Robobrain characters Category:Scott City characters Category:St. Louis characters Category:Calculator's Lair characters pl:Simon Barnaky ru:Генерал Барнаки uk:Генерал Барнакі